A Trainers passion
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: A letter from Gary sends May to Pallet Town so she can tell Ash how she feels, not knowing this was all a prank Gary set up what will happen when May walks in on Ash and Misty. A threesome with Ash, Misty, and May, I hope that you all enjoy this one-shot, also they are 18.


**A/N: Well this is a one-shot for a good friend of mine that he wanted me to do I hope you all like it as I have has it in my head for a while now. I'm hoping that I get no flames is all, mainly ones filled with hate that's not needed, remember that this is a one-shot so there will be no more chapters.**

It was a bright sunny day in Kanto as eighteen-year-old May Maple was walking down the road in Pallet Town her destination, the Ketchum home, there was a reason that May was doing this. One it had been a while since she had seen Ash and even Pikachu as well, another was she wanted to tell him how she felt plus from a letter she got from Gary that he and Misty were dating which shocked the brunette a great deal.

"I still can't believe that Misty and Gary are dating each other," May said in shock at the news Gary gave to her, but then again she couldn't help but smile knowing that this could be her chance to tell Ash now.

An hour later May had arrived at Pallet Town and looked at Ash's hometown, and she already knew where Ash lived she had been there many times over the years when Ash went on to a new region, she even got to know his mother.

May soon arrived at the Ketchum Residence, and as she walked up to the door she soon knocked on the door, but there was no answer, which did puzzle May a little she knew Ash was home both Brock and his mother said he would be home. "Unless he fell asleep," May said as she laughed a little knowing it wasn't the first time that this had happened.

May soon knocked on the door again and once again there was no answer she soon decided to head into the house as she could see Ash's bag through the window. "Well that must mean he is home but why isn't he answering?"

Surely enough, Glaceon popped out of her Pokéball as the female Ice-Type wanted to get some fresh air after being cooped up in there for quite some time. "Glaceon, what are you doing?" asked May in surprise at seeing the Fresh Snow Pokémon stretching her legs.

 _'Come on, mama… I almost never get a chance to be out with you!'_ Glaceon replied to her human mother, giving her what appeared to be puppy-dog eyes and especially as she wanted to see how Pikachu had been doing ever since last seeing him in the Sinnoh region.

"Look, I'm sorry… I got a lot of things on my mind lately ever following the Wallace Cup."

 _'Yeah, like I am going to buy that,'_ said Glaceon as it seemed that May has become very distant from her and she was becoming worried because she really, truly wanted to spend some time with the brown-haired girl more than when they first visited Sinnoh. _'Can't you at least let me get some time out of my Poké ball for once? Seriously, it feels like you're disappointed in me lately.'_

"What?! No, it's not anything like that!" May cried out, wondering what has gotten into Glaceon lately, and the brunette started showing her share of concern then realized why the female Ice-Type was acting the way she was. "You're still feeling down over us losing to Dawn and Piplup in the final round of the Wallace Cup aren't you?"

Glaceon shook her head at this before he looked to May. _'No I just wish I could tell Pikachu how I feel as well, mama.'_

May was a little surprised by hearing this from her Glaceon, however, May still smiled knowing Glaceon was in love with Pikachu which was not shocking since she was deeply in love with Ash after all, and May hoped that she could tell Ash her feelings.

The two entered the home, and still, there was not any sign of Ash or the others, and May was very confused by this, and she soon looked to Glaceon. "So where do you think everyone is?" May soon asked seeing Ash's backpack on the ground.

Glaceon as she sniffed the air wanting to know if they were still in the house, but she could smell that Ash was in fact in the house. _'Mama, Ash is here in the house but his in his room.'_

However, she didn't smell Pikachu was in the house so he must be with Ash's other Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab, but Glaceon also wondered why Ash didn't answer the door when May was knocking on the door.

May only smiled at this as she set her bag down next to Ash's and looked at Glaceon smiling. "Well knowing Ash he must have fallen asleep, so I better go and wake him up," May said with a giggle in her voice as she headed towards Ash's room.

As May left Glaceon noticed another bag off to the side a red one and from what her mother told her this bag belonged to Misty, so what was she doing here then that was all Glaceon could think about right now. _'I need to find Pikachu.'_

* * *

May, on the other hand, had reached Ash's bedroom door and she could hear something going on inside Ash's bedroom which got the brunette to wonder what Ash was doing in his room. "Better do this slowly," May said with a whisper in her voice and moved towards the door before she opened it to look inside.

Once she opened the door, she looked inside to see Ash on his bed, and he wasn't alone, no with Ash on his bed was Misty. Seeing this shocked and confused May as the two were kissing each other with a deep passion not stopping for anything Misty hands were under Ash's shirt and rubbing his black hair.

Ash, however, soon pulled away from Misty's lips which made her let out a sigh in disappointment, and she opened her eyes to looked at him. "Ash, don't stop please," Misty said with a whisper in her voice.

Ash only smiled as he looked at Misty before kissing the right side of her neck making the tomboyish mermaid moan at what Ash was now doing to her neither knowing that May is watching them, and this was thanks to Gary.

Soon Misty took off Ash's shirt, while Ash was doing the same to Misty's on yellow tank top both throwing their upper clothes to the ground while looking at each other in the other's eyes and still smiling as well, both seeing nothing but love.

Then again, it has been a very long time since he had seen Misty, especially as he hadn't seen her following the whole event with the Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon during the Battle Frontier challenge and he recently came back from the Kalos region following parting ways with his childhood friend Serena and their other friends Clemont and Bonnie. Although he hadn't forgotten the kiss that Serena gave him before she left to the Hoenn region hoped she'd be able to handle herself then again Serena had Braxien, Pancham, and Sylveon by her side, so she is okay.

In fact, it was also like the times he parted ways with May after Hoenn, the Battle Frontier and the Wallace Cup as well as Brock at Valancia Island as well as after Hoenn, the Battle Frontier and Sinnoh, Dawn following Sinnoh and the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup and both Iris and Cilan ever since they arrived at Kanto.

After their journey together through both Unova and the Decolore Islands so he had faith that his friends would be able to handle being on their respective adventures which includes Clemont and Bonnie. "Say Ash" he heard Misty speak to him as she saw that the raven-haired young man had a lot on his mind.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts and saw that the orange-haired girl whom he met at the very beginning of his journey as a Pokémon Trainer was giving him a somewhat concerned expression on her face. "Yes, Mist?"

"Is something the matter?"

Ash took the time to think this through; he never expected to see Misty at his house as he was going to have Pikachu, Noivern, Hawlucha, and Talonflame spend time at Oak's Lab with the rest of his Pokémon there which included Charizard when he noticed his mother Delia talking to Misty at the living room. And if Ash was honest, he never expected to see his first female companion at his house because she usually had her duty as Cerulean City Gym Leader and Tracey regularly visited her at the Cerulean Gym due to his relationship with her sister Daisy. "Oh, it's nothing really" he replied, trying to hide that he was a bit trouble.

"Is that so Mr. Pokémon Master?" she asked in a somewhat mocking tone, it has been a very long time since she ever referred to him by that nickname and especially as a sign that her personality hasn't changed one bit even when she parted ways with him. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Is that so Mr. Pokémon Master?" she asked in a somewhat mocking tone, it has been a very long time since she ever referred to him by that nickname and especially as a sign that her personality hasn't changed one bit even when she parted ways with him. "You expect me to believe that?"

The response made Ash sigh, knowing some things never change when it came to him and Misty. "I figured as much. I have been thinking… about the other trainers, I traveled with" he spoke which caused her to be a bit surprised but then again she was informed by Tracey and Oak about what has been going on with Ash from time to time so she'd be caught up on everything, he had gone through since they last saw each other.

"Guess that makes sense, I do keep in touch with Brock thanks to his PokéGear from the Sinnoh region," Misty told Ash. Still a bit jealous that their friend from Pewter City got something that they last saw Lisa have in her possession from when they crossed paths with her during their travels in Johto and before the whole incident with Entei and the Unown. "Plus you already know Tracey visits the Gym often."

"How can I forget?" he asked sarcastically as he often missed talking to Tracey and hoped to see him again but hey, he's not complaining as being able to spend time with Misty again was good enough for the young man from Pallet Town regardless of having lost the Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos Leagues… then again, he actually couldn't believe he regressed, back to the Top 8 upon losing his battle with Cameron in the Unova League Quarter-Finals and part of him couldn't believe someone like Tobias was allowed to use a team of Legendary Pokémon in an actual Pokémon League. Alain was the only one out of the three mentioned whom he didn't have a problem with losing against since Tyson from the Hoenn League Quarter-Finals and could remember how close it was when Greninja in his Ash-Greninja state took on Alain's Mega Charizard X in the final round of the Kalos League. "What shocked me is what you said about Tracey and your sister Daisy being in a relationship with one another."

"I know right? I couldn't believe it at first when I learned that either" said, Misty, as she was still at a loss of words over the moment she learned how Tracey became a couple with one of her older siblings yet was happy to hear the news regarding them. "Then again, I was shocked to see Charizard, your Charizard that is, at Professor Oak's lab… I wonder why since last I checked he was supposed to be living in the Charific Valley in Johto."

"It's a long story, Mist" Ash replied as he was in a way grateful to see Charizard again in Unova and how helpful the male Fire/Flying-Type was against Team Plasma and during his travels with Iris and Cilan at the Decolore Islands, including the events with the Mewtwo there and the Genesect Army too. "In any case, where were we?"

Misty started smiling very seductively as she realized that they were still going to have their fun with one another and she's sure as hell going to enjoy her first time with Ash. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me" she spoke as she pressed her lips against the ones belonging to the boy she grew to love with all her heart.

Without saying another word to each other, the two proceeded to kiss each other once again not even knowing that they were currently being, watched right now are they were just too preoccupied with each other.

Ash only looked into Misty sea green eyes with a smile on his face and Misty was looking into Ash's own eyes too, neither couldn't help but smile at the other knowing that there was no stopping in what they are going to do right now, and they didn't care either.

Soon Misty was undoing her, shorts that she had on, but the red-headed girl continued to look up at Ash seeing how handsome he had become now that he was eighteen years old and her gaze moves towards his chest which had also grown in muscle.

Ash, for his part only looked at Misty seeing how she had grown in the eight years, as he saw she'd developed a lot herself in the years and laughed inwardly knowing her sisters could no longer call Misty scrawny anymore.

"Not that I ever thought that," Ash thought to himself as he gazed at Misty's beauty as his hands moved to Misty's blue shorts that she still had on her.

Misty quickly looked up at Ash feeling his hands on her sides knowing what was going to happen, knowing that this was something that they both wanted. "Ash I'm ready for this" Misty told him as she smiled.

Ash nodded as he undid her shorts and slowly pulled them down Misty's slender legs and soon they too landed on the floor as now, Misty was in her underwear only, and Ash couldn't help but look at the red-headed girl he was in love with so much.

However, Misty's face was going red seeing how Ash was looking at her, not that she didn't mind this, but she did look up to her boyfriend with a smirk on her face. "Well Ash, are you going to keep staring at my body?" She asked making Ash gulp hearing this from the tomboyish mermaid.

Laughing at this Ash only nodded and continued to kiss Misty once again, this time on her neck and this was slow, and Ash knew Misty was enjoying this from the low moans she was making right now, and the teenage trainer from Pallet smiled hearing the sounds.

"Ash, oh god I want you so much!" Misty cried out with pure bliss knowing that nobody was home right now to hear what they are currently doing.

Smiling Ash worked on removing Misty's blue bra she had on and soon freed her breasts for him to look and marvel at them. "Oh Mist," Ash said as he placed his mouth over Misty's right breast sucking on it and then licking her nipple.

This action only made Misty moan, and she knew it's just making her more aroused, and she could feel that her panties were very wet right now, with everything that Ash had been doing to her it was even making drool coming out from her mouth.

"Damn your breasts are so soft Mist," Ash said to her with a smile, and he continued to play with them which only caused Misty to moan even more, and even her eyes are closed feeling Ash using his tongue and the redhead girl wanted more from her lover, and Ash could see it by looking into Misty's eyes.

"Don't stop Ash please keeping on doing this!" Misty cried out with pleasure in her voice and felt Ash had switched breasts. "Yes give me more!" Misty begged her lover to keep going.

Ash admired the view that he got of Misty panties but soon after decided to tear them off, which Misty did not mind at all. Ash then started to inhale the sweet honey scent that Misty was giving off and soon found out that all of his 'treatments' that he was giving her was making the red-head wet, so decided to 'clean her up' a bit and put his head in between her thighs and started to eat her out.

"Umm, Mist you taste so good," Ash said as he continued to please her enjoying this just as much as he loved how she tasted.

"Don't stop Ash, please I beg of you, please don't stop," Misty cried out moaning with each lick Ash was doing. "Oh, Ash please don't stop it feels too good what you're doing to me!"

"Don't worry; I won't Mist," Ash answered as he looked up to her smiling at Misty that only made her blush, even more, when she looked at the one she loved.

Ash then started to eat Misty out again, and the tomboyish mermaid couldn't keep moaning and screaming. "OH GOD…. ASH… KEEP GOING, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD."

May, however, was still watching the two with her face going completely red at what was going on before her own eyes. "I can't believe what's going on," May thought her face going completely red the sight before the brunette's own eyes.

However, it seems that neither Ash or Misty had finished as they looked at each other since Ash did have some of his clothes still on him, something that Misty wanted to change as she looked at him with a smirk.

Ash only looked at her wondering what Misty was going to do now as she flipped him over onto his back and looked down at her lover with a smirk. "Well, now that you gave me pleasure I think that it's only fair I return the pleasure."

Misty knew that Ash still had one piece of clothing on his body left and she was not going to be the only one that was naked right now, so slowly she undid his paints, but continued to look at Ash with a smile, until his pants came off leaving Ash Ketchum in only his boxers. "Well, one last thing to remove."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's Laboratory, Pikachu along with Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noivern was spending time with the rest of Ash's Pokémon there which included Bulbasaur who was taking a break from being Ambassador to the Grass-Type Pokémon that argued with one another to catch up with his old friend. _'So you and Ash managed to reach second place in the Kalos League?'_ He asked the male Mouse after his friend explained everything to the Grass/Poison-Type about what transpired in Kalos.

 _'Yeah, I mean it was way better than us regressing, back to the top 8 if the Unova League was any indication'_ Pikachu replied, although rather bummed that while he and Ash were making better progress, it wasn't the progress they expected though it could've been worse. _'Still having problems with Team Rocket sadly… although Wobbuffet is back with them since he was completely absent during Unova and the Decolore Islands.'_

 _'I'm not surprised, given they are not that willing to give up when it comes to chasing you and Ash around everywhere you go.'_

 _'Huh?'_ asked Pikachu as he glanced at Bulbasaur with a rather confused expression on his face, most of the time throughout Ash and Pikachu's entire journey… it was clear that Jessie, James, and Meowth seemed to be more interested in the male Mouse Pokémon than anything else not counting the events of Unova before the Unova League. _'What do you mean?'_

 _'Think about it, Pikachu… a majority of the encounters with Team Rocket usually results in you getting taken as I remember'_ answered Bulbasaur with a frown, thinking back to Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto before he became the ambassador to the arguing Grass-Types at the Lab, and at one point Hoenn when he met May's Bulbasaur. _'That reminds me, I hope May's Bulbasaur was doing well right now… I haven't seen her in a while so at the very least I hope she's doing alright.'_

 _'She's doing great, believe it or not, she became a Venusaur by the time Ash, Brock, Dawn and I saw May again in Sinnoh'_ said Pikachu. wanting to share some good news with Bulbasaur since it was clear the female Bulbasaur that May had caught back at Hoenn managed to become a powerful fighter though he noticed his friend starting to look down. _'Huh, Bulbasaur… Are you okay?'_

Although being a bit saddened to hear May's Bulbasaur evolved, he shook his head and glanced back towards Pikachu with a somewhat fake smile. _'Yeah, I'm fine…'_ he replied hoping it wouldn't get any unwanted attention from Pikachu or the rest of the Pokémon at the lab. _'Anyway, I'm glad to hear that she's doing well.'_

 _'You know, I'm not so sure I'm willing to believe that'_ Pikachu told the Seed Pokémon with a glance. He wasn't exactly angry though never expected to hear a response that didn't coincide with his reaction earlier then again he remembered how his friend prevented himself from evolving into Ivysaur back at the Mysterious Garden during the first trek through Kanto. _'If something's bothering you then tell me okay?'_

Bulbasaur didn't say a word, secretly hoping there would be trouble between the Grass-Types at the lab so he would rush in to stop them from possibly killing each other but for the first time in his entire career, it was not the case which made him even more uneasy. _'Pikachu, I…'_ he spoke but wasn't able to finish his sentence when Bayleef appeared having hoped to see Ash again following his journey through Kalos, but it seemed it would have to wait.

 _'Hey, Pikachu!'_ she cried out with a smile on her face, glad to see her former traveling companion again after so long and never expected him to be at the lab without Ash. _'Long time no see!'_

Pikachu was surprised the moment Bayleef decided to join in on the conversation with Bulbasaur who revealed that he didn't have to tell the male Electric-Type the reason he wasn't happy when he learned May's Bulbasaur became a Venusaur. _'Likewise, say how have you been holding up?'_ he asked as so far it didn't look like Bayleef was having a problem with staying at the lab as opposed to the first time she'd been left there during the tournament that Ash and Misty participated in at the Whirl Islands.

 _'Good, I guess although it hasn't been the same since Ash stopped using me following the Johto League Silver Conference'_ she said with a hint of sadness, in a way she missed battling alongside Ash as it was clear he used his other Pokémon during both the Battle Frontier and the Sinnoh League. Given how Phanpy became Donphan in the former and Cyndaquil became Quilava in the latter except the biggest surprise was Charizard being at the lab since Ash's return from both Unova and the Decolore Islands rather than him remaining at the Charific Valley. _'Doesn't he like me anymore?'_

 _'What? No, it's not like that!'_

 _'Pikachu is right'_ added Bulbasaur, noticing the tears forming in Bayleef's eyes even though he almost came close to doing so himself ever since learning the news regarding May's Bulbasaur and he didn't need to see her getting the wrong idea regarding their trainer. _'He has a lot to deal with as it is… even though you do make a good point about us being, shafted lately.'_

However, this made Pikachu sigh, remembering however since deciding to start all over again with just him when he decided to travel to Hoenn, things just weren't the same anymore as he does it once more by the time he decided to go to Sinnoh although Aipom joined them. Up until she eventually got traded to Dawn for Buizel in the latter portion and then again by the time the journey to Unova started, and finally the decision to head for Kalos with just him and Alexa. _'You know, I sometimes don't understand Ash, and why he insists on starting over every single time we head for a new region'_ he muttered as it's clear knowing Ash, the next region and so forth it would just be the two of them traveling through them. _'It's starting to get old after a while.'_

'If I'm honest, back when Misty was with Ash he took us along to the next region he was, headed for' remarked Bulbasaur as he thought back to when Ash was initially sent to the Orange Islands to go on an "errand" for Professor Oak. And it eventually led to him meeting Tracey as well as deciding to travel through the rest of the Orange Islands in order to take on the Orange League following Jessie, James, and Meowth, as well as Jigglypuff, delaying Ash and Misty's intended return to Pallet Town back when Brock chose to stay on Valencia Island with Professor Ivy. Then later on after Ash lost his first battle with Gary and learned the former rival had afterward started heading for Johto with Brock returning to Ash and Misty's side albeit still not revealing how he got back to Pallet Town before the two and Tracey did. Given how he never told any of them what happened between him and Professor Ivy all while Tracey stayed at the lab as Professor Oak's assistant, regardless Ash still brought some of the other Pokémon with him, not just Pikachu. _'You haven't seen Jigglypuff have you?'_

 _'Not since Hoenn…'_ Pikachu replied, feeling a bit bad for Jigglypuff as she didn't want to cause any trouble since Jigglypuff wanted to have an audience that she wished to sing her song to, yet whenever she did so, it usually resulted in them falling asleep. With the one exception being Whismur due to its Soundproof ability which prevented it from falling asleep from her singing. _'Granted we only saw her once in Hoenn and then never again after that.'_

 _'I see….'_ said Bulbasaur before noticing that Bayleef didn't look too happy at all and the expression she had mirrored the one from when she was still a Chikorita back at Johto which wasn't exactly a good sign. Not realizing that the moment he brought up Misty's name, the expression of jealousy returned to the female Grass-Type. _'Bayleef, what's wrong?'_

 _'It's nothing…'_

Neither Bulbasaur nor Pikachu were happy with the way Bayleef started acting, making them wonder if there was something they said which could've made her angry. _'First Bulbasaur, now Bayleef… I wonder what's been going on here'_ Pikachu muttered to himself as he hoped the situation wouldn't get ugly and was glad Butterfree, Pidgeot, Primeape, Lapras, Squirtle, Goodra and Greninja weren't here to see this before immediately changing the subject. _'Still, at least we have a breather since there's nothing that could ruin the mood or the reunion for once.'_

Bulbasaur and Bayleef nodded their heads, knowing Pikachu was right especially since Misty left her Water-Type Pokémon, the ones she brought with her as there were ones she had left at the Cerulean City Gym, at the lab so to give them some company and there were the Pokémon which Gary had there to interact with from time to time.

Speaking of which, two of Misty's Pokémon arrived, and Pikachu recognized them as none other than Psyduck and Azuril, the latter really had a liking towards Ash's Pokémon, especially Bulbasaur and Bayleef who were both reminded about Togepi who had the same innocent personality that she did then she noticed Pikachu which made her smile.

 _'Pikachu, I never thought I'd see you again!'_ she said with excitement in her voice at seeing the male Mouse ever since the Battle Frontier experiences and especially the events with the Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. ' _But, I'm happy to see you Pikachu.'_

* * *

Back at the Ketchum, Home Misty had removed Ash boxers, and she was about to give Ash the pleasure that he had giving her not too long ago, neither of them knew that May was watching them both and that the girl was currently blushing.

What May didn't know was that her right hand towards her breast the sight of Ash and Misty's actions were starting to arouse the girl, with a voice in the back of her mind telling the girl to go and join in on the couple.

Then something clicked, she noticed that she hadn't seen Misty's Azuril given how the female Normal/Fairy-Type was almost never separated from the orange-haired Tomboyish Mermaid unless there were a few exceptions this being one of them. On the other hand, she had to admit that Misty was fortunate to have gotten a Pokémon that she tried to catch at the beginning of her journey through Hoenn but ultimately failed due to her inexperience at the time.

And yet, she also still felt sad for her female friend from Kanto since the events with Jessie, James, Meowth, and Colonel Hansen caused her to have to say goodbye to Togetic, a Pokémon the Cerulean City Gym Leader cared for since she was a Togepi. And by the time that saddening farewell took place, she evolved towards the end of the clash with Hansen which happened to be around the time Misty revealed to Ash, Brock, Max, and May her Gyarados from the Cerulean Gym.

 _"I still can't believe that a Water-Type Pokémon like Gyarados is capable of learning a Fire-Type move such as Flamethrower,"_ She thought to herself, remembering the moment Misty's Gyarados used his Flamethrower attack against Colonel Hansen and his three Bug-Type Pokémon. Which happened to be two Ninjasks and a Shedinja but May was also surprised Misty had a fear of Bugs in general not just Bug-Type Pokémon.

May, however, heard another moan and her thoughts went back to what was going on in Ash's room both Ash and Misty were now fully naked all their clothes thrown to the floor, since neither of the two lovers cared right now, they merely wanted to be in each other's arms.

The sight of brunette's two friends was starting to make May feel all hot as her hands moved towards her breasts as a soft moan left the girl's lips. _"What am I doing?"_ May thought with a frown while continuing to look at Ash and Misty.

She knew that this was wrong, but no matter how hard she tried the girl was unable to look away from the erotic sight, and May knew that this was wrong; however, the view was just too hot not to ignore.

Soon May closed her eyes as she let out soft moans wishing it was her. However, the thoughts soon changed as she wanted Misty to be there too, sucking on her breasts while Ash fucked her along with Misty. "Oh Ash that feels so good, Misty please suck on them harder!" May cried out as drool came from the brunette's mouth.

Inside the room, both Ash and Misty heard that and paled a little wondering who that voice was, as the two looked at each other with a frown. "Ash, who do you think that was?" Misty asked not liking she was being peeped on by somebody.

Ash could only shake his head looking at Misty. "I'm not sure Mist; I mean everyone else left the house, even Pikachu."

Misty didn't like this and just as they were about to get to the main act, so the young red-headed eight-teen year old left the bed and headed towards the door to see who was spying on them and give the pervert a piece of her mind. "I'm going to see who it is Ash."

* * *

During this time, Glaceon managed to find her way to Professor Oak's Lab even though she had never been there in her entire life, but her sense of smell could tell where Pikachu could be as the female Ice-Type would not forget it ever since her last time seeing him back at Sinnoh. _'This should be the place'_ she said to herself, reflecting on what her human mother told her about Professor Oak's lab.

In a way, she's starting to understand how Jessie, James, and Meowth felt about being persistent and she sighed as she hoped she wouldn't make her anything like them gave their actions up till now which made her cringe a bit. _'Why am I doing this anyway?'_ she asked as she thought back to the Wallace Cup again.

She wanted to help May win the Wallace Cup so to prove she could be as strong as Pikachu and perhaps get him to notice her yet even when she did her absolute best. In the final round, it didn't seem to be enough as Dawn managed to win by a few points the moment timer ran out completely. _'Sometimes I wish things were different, sure mama reassured me I did my best, but I still feel I should have been able to win it'_ she lowered her head in shame.

While Glaceon didn't want to head to the lab alone, she knew it was something she had to do as Glaceon might never get another chance to see Pikachu again. Due to the fact, her human mother got a chance to visit Ash and hopefully it was going well on her end especially without any problems from a troublemaking trio from Team Rocket.

Speaking of which, she noticed that there was no sign of Jessie, James or Meowth given how usually they show up at just the right moment when nobody expected it, and it made her wonder how she and May hadn't seen them at all following the Battle Frontier and before Sinnoh. _'I am starting to wonder why Team Rocket has not been going after mama or me'_ she had been in deep thought on the matter as it had been bizarre how the trio never bothered with May or the female Ice-Type after Sinnoh.

 _'Maybe it's for the best; still, I have to make sure Pikachu is alright.'_

But then something hit her, something that might make her fearful over the eventual reunion with Pikachu and it made her cringe even more than ever at the thought. _'What if… what if he already has someone and my arrival would be…'_ she stopped herself from finishing her sentence as there was a possibility of a dagger piercing through her heart worse than her loss at the Wallace Cup.

The thought made her angry, and she used her Iron Tail on the nearest rock she could find which caused it to split in two. _'Dammit! I can't do this!'_ she screamed out of frustration as she thought about returning to the Ketchum residence to save herself the pain she may end up receiving.

Tears started forming in her eyes as she was about to turn around, yet she knew deep down she came this far and given how she was willing even to attempt something like that. And she started thinking back to the times she's with Pikachu, back when Glaceon was an Eevee that often pounced on him and wondered if he even saw him as the same Normal-Type she used to be.

 _'If I hadn't evolved then maybe I might've been able to help mama better'_ she had no ill-will towards Dawn or Piplup. But she hated her lack of experience not improving even when becoming the Glaceon she was now and wondered how it could've turned out had she not touched that Ice Rock in Sinnoh all because of her damned curiosity. _'But…'_

She stopped herself again, starting to understand how her mother felt ever since losing a few battles when she began, and her personality in a way had rubbed off on the female Ice-Type Pokémon not to mention her interest in delicious food.

 _'Huh?'_

The Fresh Snow Pokémon could have sworn that she smelled actual food being, made in the direction of the lab and wondered what it was yet her curiosity from back when she's still Eevee started to resurface as a result. 'Food's being, cooked and, it smells good though' she said which made her hope it wasn't a trap laid by Jessie, James, and Meowth since that's something they'd do to lure Pokémon into the opening.

Granted she was able to handle herself when needed and it was them she could only take so much temptation before she gave into something else inherited from her human mother. _'I guess it couldn't hurt to take a small peek'_ she felt like wanting to eat whatever it was regardless of whether it was a trap or not.

It's decided, she was going to take a chance and head off in the direction of the delicious smell, and maybe it'll help get her mind off her worries.

* * *

 _"Damn it; I am so screwed,"_ May thought to herself as the girl nervously chuckled looking at her good friend.

"Oh, um….hi Misty, this isn't what it looks like," May stammered, and Misty's smirk only grew larger.

"Is that so, because it looks to me like you were peeping on Ash and me?" Misty said, and May soon began to sweat very nervously as she decided it would be best to leave before she found herself in an uncomfortable situation.

"Um….I'll just go now," May nervously said as she turned to leave, but before May got far she felt a hand grab hold of her waist, and the brunette looked back to see Misty with a grip on her and that same smirk on the red-heads face.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easy May," Misty said with a grin on her face as he looked at her friend.

Quickly Misty brought May back into Ash's room with, while the brunette was looking down at the floor knowing that Ash was naked and on the bed, at least she'd hope that was the case.

"Wait it was May!" Ash cried out in shock looking at the brunette as Misty nodded her head and soon looked at the girl that had been peeping on the two of them not too long ago.

"Yep she was peeping on us," Misty said looking at May with a smile wanting to get some answers. "So May care to tell us why you were watching us make love?"

* * *

At Professor Oak's Lab, Pikachu was continuing to catch up with his old friends and especially Misty's Pokémon who were currently there to give Ash's some company while Ash and Pikachu had been traveling through the Kalos region plus it's good to hear the stories. Regarding Sinnoh, Unova, the Decolore Islands, and Kalos since the two had never been, given a proper break given the raven-haired young man usually wants to head to the next region immediately he learns about whenever he returned to Pallet Town.

Again, Pikachu wanted to get some rest from traveling and hopefully Misty's visit to Pallet Town instead of the usual thing where Tracey often would already be away from the lab to visit her and her sisters at the Cerulean City Gym…. in fact, she was the only female who knew how to keep the young man in line.

However, before anything could be said there was something that got their attention, and it made the group of Pokémon startled since it's possible the Team Rocket trio planning to come after them when everything's going well. 'What was that?' asked Azuril with a slightly frightened expression on her face.

 _'I have no idea, though I have a feeling I know who I think it is'_ answered Bulbasaur with a scowl on his face, suspecting it might indeed be Jessie, James, and Meowth up to their old tricks ever since Ash and Pikachu returned to Pallet Town with Alexa after their travels with Iris and Cilan through the Decolore Islands. _'Just when we thought things were going to be well too.'_

Bayleef nodded her head. She couldn't remember the last time they had to help stop the Team Rocket trio past the time she and the rest of Ash's Pokémon at the lab assisted in sending them blasting off before the human whom she had a crush on decided to take on the Kalos League. _'Yeah, me too and to be honest I wished they never came here again as it seems they hadn't learned their lesson at all'_ she muttered, thinking back to the times she had to help Ash with Jessie, James, and Meowth in Johto.

Psyduck, on the other hand just held his head with his hands like he always did, which Pikachu shook his head at and sighed. As he knew some things would never change with the yellow Water-Type given how it's weird Psyduck never popped out of his Poke Ball during either Hoenn or the Battle Frontier unless Misty didn't bring him with her during those instances.

 _'Okay, I'll go up ahead…'_ suggested the male Mouse Pokémon, turning to his friends for a brief moment and then back towards the direction where they heard the sound earlier with his cheeks sparking as he was not going to take any chances this time. _'Alright, whoever you are… come on out!'_

However, there was no response instead of the bushes rustled even more, and it made Pikachu more suspicious than ever alongside Psyduck, Bulbasaur and Bayleef as they stayed close to the scared Azuril. 'I'm warning you, don't make me use my Thunder attack on you!' He yelled, demanding an answer from their possible enemy.

The response was the same, the only answer being rustling and without another thought, he charged up his Thunder attack and launched it in the direction of bushes, the electricity managed to hit their mark but all of a sudden, it came right back in his direction much to his dismay.

Unable to dodge his reflected Thunder attack in time, he got struck by it as the damage was, doubled which horrified Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Psyduck, and Azuril. As there's only one attack that could've been able to send their friend's attack back at him and only one Pokémon that new the move which made the former two grit their teeth than ever the moment Pikachu landed on the ground injured.

Just then, an Ice-Type which none of them had seen before came out of the bushes, still outlined with psychic energy, and looked on in complete horror the moment she saw that the male Electric-Type was laying on the ground in front of four Pokémon she had no idea about which was a shock. _'Oh my god, Pikachu!'_ she cried out in fear approaching him, praying to god that he wasn't hurt too badly.

 _'G-Glaceon?!'_

Hearing this was a complete bombshell to the other Pokémon present, especially as they thought only Misty's Corsola and Jessie's Wobbuffet knew that Mirror Coat attack. _'W-Wait, you know this Pokémon?!'_ Bayleef asked of the injured Electric-Type as she didn't too trusting towards Glaceon nor was Bulbasaur and Azuril.

 _'Yeah, she was an Eevee that hatched under May's care during her travels with me, Ash, Brock and Max'_ said Pikachu with a smile on his face, shocking Bulbasaur, Bayleef, and Azuril. As they hadn't heard of Max or May since the two natives from Hoenn first came to Pallet Town but what shocked them the most was Glaceon, the one who indirectly hurt Pikachu was a Pokémon that belonged to May.

 _'I'm so sorry, Pikachu, I thought that you were Team Rocket trying to attack me'_ Glaceon pleaded with the male Mouse Pokémon, hoping he wasn't upset with her for the mistake she made all because she smelled food along the way to the lab. _'Please, forgive me…'_

 _'It's okay, Glaceon… really…'_ Pikachu reassured the female Fresh Snow Pokémon with the smile still on his face, wincing in pain although he knew it was an accident and was grateful it didn't become a repeat of Iris. Emolga getting blamed for Axew getting hurt when it was a wild Galvantula that injured him with its electricity back at the Decolore Islands more specifically in the second to last of the islands. _'If I'm honest, we thought you were Team Rocket when we heard the bushes moving around nearby.'_

Glaceon only smiled and laughed a little at what Pikachu told her not blaming him after all the Trio had caused them and their trainers; she did wonder what her mother was currently doing.

* * *

"So May, what brings you all the way to Pallet Town anyway?" Misty asked her best friend with a smile.

May was now blushing like mad as she looked at a naked Ash and naked Misty, neither caring that May was looking at them in their birthday suits. "Well, you see it's like this you two."

Both Ash and Misty listened to what May had to tell about the letter that Gary had sent her; May even showed the two the letter. "Damn it, Gary, I'm going to kill him!" Misty yelled in anger.

"I'm sorry Misty I thought that..." She began; however, she soon stopped not sure what to tell her or even Ash, May was caught red-handed.

Misty nodded as she looked at May knowing she had seen them in the act, but she still smirked and moved over to the brunette, knowing why May had come to Pallet town in the first place.

May only watched as she saw Misty moved back over to Ash her sight on Misty behind, which caused May's face to go red while looking at Misty's butt. _"Damn it May stop thinking like this girl, but then again Misty's ass is sexy."_

Misty soon moved behind Ash and giggled looking back at May. "Well, how about you join us May?" The red-headed girl asked seeing May gazed at her butt.

Hearing this from Misty only caused May's face to go completely red. "Wait. What!" May cried out in shock looking at the girl her face going red.

While having a smile on her face, Misty began groping May's breasts, she could hear a moan come from May, and the brunette breasts became harden instantly on contact. "Hmm, you like that don't you?"

With a moan escaping her lips May nodded at Misty she wanted more, but her damn clothes were in the way of what was going to come from Misty. _"I want so much more from Misty."_

And with that Misty began kissing May, It was a very sloppy kiss on May's part as it was the brunette's first, during the kiss, Misty took off May's red tank top, Showing her red bra, and her very toned stomach.

Misty removed herself from the kiss, and began kissing May's stomach, and then unhooked her bra, to reveal her D Cup breasts. "Wow, May your breasts are huge" Misty said holding her breasts within her hands. "But, I have to say this, they are so damn sexy too May I think I might play with them some more."

May only blushed at hearing this from Misty and looked away with embarrassment with her face getting redder at what the redheaded girl before her told her. "Thanks" May replied.

Misty began groping May's boobs which caused the brunette to moan at what Misty was doing with her breasts. "Oh Misty that feels good" May moaned and soon looked into the sea green eyes belonging to the red-head. "Mist I want more."

Misty only nodded and then began sucking on May's boobs. Meanwhile, Misty's hand roamed down to May's private area, and she could see that May was wet. "Oh, I will May, and then all three of us can have fun."

Misty began rubbing May's private area through May's dark blue short pants, May moaned. "Misty I'm about to cum" May cried as she reached her first orgasm, as she came through her pants.

Misty then took off May's pants, and then her panties, and she lapped the reaming cum, the sight that Ash looked at only turned him on, and he wanted

"Oh Misty lick me" May moaned not caring anymore she wanted Misty and Ash to make love to her right here and now seeing how wet the brunette was getting Misty then stuck two fingers inside May's wet womanhood. "Misty, oh fuck this feels so good" May moaned loving what Misty was doing to her at this very moment.

Hearing the brunette's moans caused Misty to smile and giggle as she pulled her fingers out from May, before she attacked once again, however, this time using her tongue on the brunette.

"Misty please that feels so good keep going!" May cried out in pleasure hold onto Misty head stroking her orange hair.

Misty, however, continued to give May pleasure, as the brunette kept moaning loving the redhead's tongue. "Hmm, May" Misty said with a moan escaping her lips.

Ash, however, watched with awe, and wonder at the sight he could see with his own eyes seeing May's sexy body, seeing both girls stop made him wonder what they were planning next.

Once Misty was finished with May, the red-head looked to Ash knowing that the brunette she had been having fun with wanted to have some fun or her own with Ash. "Well go ahead May."

"You look beautiful May," Ash said smiling as he looked at the now naked brunette, which only caused her to blush even more than she already was, but that didn't matter.

Smiling at how May was acting Misty pushed May towards Ash. "Go on girl kiss him already," The red-headed girl said with a tease while looking at her friend.

May slowly went up to Ash still feeling embarrassed, and she began kissing him, May put all the passion she could into the kiss, May even admired Ash's six-pack, and traced her fingers around it causing her to blush.

Ash felt chills from it and let out some moans; May had an idea as she began rubbing her breasts up and down his stomach, which caused Ash to moan loader then he did before. "Did I make you hard Ash?" May asked him giggling now getting more into this knowing it's only getting started.

"A little," Ash replied blushing looking at May while Misty was watching and held back a laugh of her own, the red-headed only watched.

With a grin now on her face the brunette looked up into Ash's eyes knowing just what to say to the man she loved. "Do you want some help with it?" She asked seductively.

"Sure" Ash replied looking at May, watching what the brunette was planning on doing next to the Pokémon trainer.

Misty giggled as the red-headed girl watched seeing May on her knees, looking at Ash's cock and blushed at the sight. "Wow, Ash your huge" the brunette said with her face going redder knowing that Ash's cock would soon be inside her and May couldn't wait.

May began jerking him off, and Ash only moaned at what the girl from Hoenn was doing and spotted Misty sneaking up behind her with a smirk.

While May was busy jerking Ash off, Ash marveled at the size of May's boobs; she was at least a D-cup breast. "Do you like them, Ash?" May asked him with a smirk.

"Yeah I love them" Ash replied

"Touch them Ash please," May said looking to the one she loved so much, Ash then touched May's boobs, and he couldn't believe how soft they were as the brunette let out a moan.

"Wow May they feel incredible so soft," Ash said told the girl standing before him as May moaned in delight, she was happy that he loved her breasts.

"Thanks, Ash" the brunette replied blushing.

Seeing the awkwardness that both Ash and May are having, a smirk formed on her face as Misty pushed May into Ash's arms, and the red-headed continued to watch. "Oh, I can tell this is going to be so good, and it seems that May's enjoying herself, which is good for her."

* * *

Back at the lab, Oak and Delia had managed to complete the meal they were making for the Pokémon at the lab which now included Glaceon, who was still somewhat devastated over hurting Pikachu unknowingly despite him reassuring her it wasn't intentional and especially after explaining to the rest of Ash's Pokémon as well as Misty's Pokémon. Oak and Delia what Glaceon had been through from when she hatched as an Eevee from an egg that May was entrusted with during the Battle Frontier all the way to her battle with Dawn's Piplup in the final round of the Wallace Cup so to ease some of the tension better. Luckily Buizel recognized her right away as he was at the Wallace Cup back in Sinnoh after all.

The meal that's left for the Pokémon at the lab confirmed what Glaceon previously smelled, in a way it made her glad. That it wasn't a trap laid by Jessie, James, and Meowth nor was it a meal prepared by the trio the meal in question was a massive piping hot spread, there was soup, bread, there's a little meat there. Oh, it's a lovely buffet.

It didn't take long before Glaceon turned her attention towards Oak and Delia, who was looking at her and the brown-haired woman motioned to the food. "It's okay, Glaceon. Eat up…" she reassured the female Ice-Type with a smile.

Looking at Delia Glaceon nodded eating up the food while Pikachu looked on, he was thankful that Glaceon was okay, the yellow mouse wanted to wait for her to at least finish eating before going over to talk to the Ice-type.

Glaceon, however, continued to eat the food that Delia gave her, and the Ice-type Pokémon was more than happy to eat the food up, she did take a look over to Pikachu, and smiled at the Pokémon she cared deeply for, hoping to be with Pikachu.

Pikachu, who has fully healed thanks to a Max Potion from Oak and his Rotom, approached Glaceon and patted her on the back in a comforting gesture similar to what her human mother May did following their defeat in the Wallace Cup. _'Ash's mom knows how to make a great meal, then again so did Brock as you remember from our travels together during the Battle Frontier,_ ' He said to the Ice-Type. If he was honest, this was the first time Mirror Coat was used against him by a Pokémon that wasn't Jessie's Wobbuffet as he remembered when that happened at Blackthorn City in Johto and then later at Lumiose City in Kalos.

Nodding her head, Glaceon had to admit the food was delicious as she was grateful to Oak and Delia for allowing her to have it alongside the other Pokémon at the lab and she did miss Brock as well as his cooking. _'Speaking of Brock, how has he been doing?'_ she asked, hoping to get her mind off what occurred.

'Ever since you left, a lot of things happened such as Brock deciding to go from being a Pokémon Breeder to wanting to be a Pokémon Doctor especially after his Happiny evolved into a Chansey' said Pikachu, thinking back to the events in Sinnoh after the Wallace Cup. _'Sadly he left our side along with Dawn, and it was after Ash lost the Sinnoh League in the Semi-Finals against a trainer named Tobias and his two Legendary Pokémon… Darkrai and Latios. As for Ambipom which was the Aipom that Ash caught in the Battle Frontier and later traded to Dawn for Buizel during Sinnoh as a recommendation from Zoey, Dawn released her before the Sinnoh League following the events regarding Ping Pong. Sure we saw Dawn again during Unova, but it was only for the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup which she and her Mamoswine lost in during a battle against Iris and her Dragonite.'_

 _'I see…'_ Glaceon frowned, while she was surprised and happy that Brock now had a Chansey by his side. Yet even more astonished over his decision of giving up on being a Pokémon Breeder to take on a task of becoming more of a Pokémon Doctor, it was a shame she wouldn't be seeing him, Dawn or even Piplup, Ambipom and Bunneary then again she was also a bit saddened not to be able to meet Mamoswine.

The worse part about it was the fact Ash lost to a Pokémon League against a trainer who used Legendary Pokémon which was new even to her on the other hand, did the Pokémon League rules allow a trainer to be able to use Legendary Pokémon. _'Wait a minute, you said his two Legendary Pokémon…'_ she spoke with realization hitting her like a train. _'Did he already use his other four Pokémon before sending them out?'_

'Actually no, it was just those two Pokémon… I don't even know what other Pokémon he might have had' explained Pikachu, shaking his head sadly as he thought back to his battle with Latios which was close to impossible even when Darkrai had been taken down. _'What's to say that his other four Pokémon after Latios and Darkrai weren't all Legendary themselves? Especially given how this allowed Tobias to win the Sinnoh League afterward…'_

Giving a small sigh, he looked away from Glaceon as it started making her worried since she missed out on a lot of things. _'Even Ash's battle with Alain in the final round of the Kalos League wasn't that bad, granted his opponent had a Pokémon with the power of Mega Evolution to his advantage'_ he admitted sadly.

 _'Mega Evolution?'_

 _'It's a new kind of Evolution which Ash and I learned about during our travels in Kalos, only a specific few can achieve it, and it can only be, done when the trainer has a Key Stone. And when the Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving has a compatible Mega Stone in its possession'_ said Pikachu, knowing May had two Pokémon that could access this. As he wasn't sure if her Wartortle had become a Blastoise yet following the Wallace Cup but on the other hand, Drew and Solidad each also had a Pokémon that could access it. _'Turns out Charizard, Blaziken, Lucario, Mewtwo, Diancie, Gyarados, Blastoise, Garchomp, Absol, Houndoom and Sceptile are examples of Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. Charizard had two different Mega Evolutions depending on which Mega Stone it is holding.'_

Glaceon was in awe, especially upon hearing about the idea and concept of Mega Evolution, she wished she could tell May this when the human girl was, done with her visit to Ash regarding what she learned from Gary. _'Wow… I had no idea'_ she said, a loss of words kept her from being able to say anything else.

 _'Yeah and there's something else you should know by the way'_ began Pikachu, wanting to tell Glaceon this before he had forgotten. 'There's a trainer named Sawyer who originated from the Hoenn region just like May did, he has Mega Sceptile, which was his starter from Professor Birch, and a new model Pokédex believe it or not.'

Hearing the news made the female Ice-Type even more surprised than ever. 'A-Are you serious?!' Glaceon exclaimed, wondering how her human mother would react to hearing of the new model Pokédex that Professor Birch developed and given to Sawyer.

 _'Yep, plus he came to Kalos for the Kalos League ironically much like Harrison who originated from Hoenn took part in the Johto League Silver Conference, the latter being something that Max mentioned having watched on TV when Ash and I first started traveling through Hoenn'_ Pikachu replied with a nod. In a way had it not been for meeting Harrison before the Johto League Silver Conference started then he, Ash, Brock, and Misty would never have known about Hoenn in the first place.

Then something else came to mind, thinking about the conclusion of the journey through Kalos and after stopping Team Flare as well as having had to say goodbye to both Goodra and Greninja before he and Ash got ready to return to Kanto. _'There's something else I forgot to mention, Serena should be traveling through Max and May's home region right now even as we speak'_ he said as his memory of Serena parting ways with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie before heading off to Hoenn flashed before his eyes.

 _'Serena?'_ Glaceon asked of Pikachu, blinking as this was another name she never heard of before much like Tobias, Iris, Harrison, and Sawyer even though the latter two originated from Hoenn like her human mother and uncle. _'Who is that?'_

 _'Someone Ash met during his childhood when he attended Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp'_ Pikachu explained to the Fresh Snow Pokémon, still surprised Ash had all but forgotten that moment up till he met Serena again when he lost his first Gym Battle against Alexa's younger sister Viola and trained for the rematch. _'Her starter is a Fire-Type much like May's only hers is a Pokémon called Fennekin which long since evolved into a Braxien.'_

* * *

However, back at the Ketchum home, Misty continued to watch the sight that was happening before her own eyes, and it made the red-headed women smile with joy, and she knew that she'd be joining in on the fun.

Misty saw that Ash was starting to place his tongue into May's belly-button which the red-head found to be rather cute and wondered why she didn't think of this before. "Oh well, I know that I will need to do it next time."

May couldn't help but moan at this as she saw Ash's hand move from her stomach to her crouch and she already knew what was going to come next. "Oh god please Ash don't you're making me go crazy," She thought as she felt Ash's hand begin to rub her entrance making her moan even more.

Ash, on the other hand, smiled as May saw this making her blush. "Wow you're getting very wet down there," He said as without warning he slipped a finger into the brunette.

May's eyes just went wide with shock at this, as she felt her body shivered with pleasure and she couldn't help but want more from Ash. _"This is feeling so good more Ash, please don't stop,"_ May thought as she just moaned even more as she was now enjoying it.

Seeing this made caused Misty to smile at this as May had closed her eyes, and the red-head could tell that she was enjoying this very much, seeing it wasn't going to be too long before the real fun would start.

May, feeling this, soon shiver once again as she soon felt Ash start to lick her pussy making her body go crazier than before and then looked at Ash. "Oh, you taste good," Ash said as he smiled before going back to work.

Before May knew it, she was reaching her limit and felt her orgasm was going to hit any minute. "Oh Ash, this feels so good I hope the three of us can do this more often, me you and Misty all three of us together as lovers."

It was then that Ash started feeling May's breasts, enjoying the firmness they had and a smile formed on his face, despite liking her pussy, wanting to savor it for as much as possible before the real moment between them begins. "Well, are you ready?" Ash asked as May knew what Ash meant.

"Ash, I want you," May said with a whisper as she got Ash's hand and placed it onto her breasts while the brunette continued to look at Ash.

Ash slyly placed his hand on the brunette's back, steadily moving down lower. May, on the other hand, moaned as he made a firm grasp on her flesh, causing her to loosen her hold. Finally, his hand found her womanhood; and May lost her balance, gasped, and released Ash has he caught her. "My, you are sensitive."

"Oh shut up," May mumbled as she stared back at him, transfixed by the lustful gaze. The sly look in his eyes just made her temperature spike and her heart rate fly off the charts. Before she could say his name, Ash stroked her wetness, causing her to throw her head back and stifle a scream. She held onto his shoulders, gripping tightly.

Ash could only continue his ministrations, pleased with how May was responding and loving the wet folds against his fingers. His manhood was aching for the final act badly, but that would have to wait.

Soon, May pushed against Ash's fingers and bucked her hips, the ministrations progressively becoming wilder. She was clearly demanding for him to go faster, so he did. To Ash, there were no words to describe how beautiful May looked to him as his mind seemed to be registering everything in slow motion.

Ash began kissing her all over getting both of their bodies aroused enough to complete their love-making. Their two sexes brushed against one another, causing them to gasp simultaneously. It amazed them how a simple touch between the two body parts could nearly send them over the edge as the two locked lips with each other.

Ash then reached down and took his dick in his hand, sliding the head of it up and down in her juicy slot. He could feel the heat coming from her cunt. It felt like an oven she pulled her legs up and spread them Ash slid the end of his dick down to her cunt hole and slowly began to push it up into her. She groaned as his big dick slowly penetrated her hot cunt.

"Here it comes." With that, he placed himself inside May while Misty looked at this and smiled. Once inside May, it was incredibly warm and soft. It was tight too. He wanted to release at that instant, but not now, not yet. "May, are you alright?"

May clenched her teeth and dug her fingernails into the skin of Ash's back as blood started to come out. "Uh…give me a second Ash please." May took a few deep breaths, and after allowing her body to relax the best that it could, the pain became duller. "Move, Ash. Not too fast."

Ash just smiled and did what May told him to do. Moving inside May, it was heaven! Her soft fleshy walls were grinding against him…words could not describe it. The tightness threatened to make him release, but thankfully he was managing to hold on.

Ash couldn't believe how hot her pussy felt as it slowly engulfed his dick. He looked down and watched his dick disappear up between her legs, sliding right up into the pink opening, which was framed by a small, neatly trimmed triangle of hair. When he had it all the way up in her, he laid for a moment, just feeling the wet heat surrounding his dick.

Finally, Ash slowly withdrew his dick until only the end was still in her, and then slowly pushed it back up into her again. She groaned as he fucked her, slowly and deeply.

Ash began to pick up speed now, screwing his dick in and out of her faster and faster. She was responding to his thrusts, pushing herself up to meet him on every thrust. Harder and harder he fucked her, slamming his dick in her up to the balls on every stroke.

Ash could feel it building up, deep in his balls. He could feel the pressure moving up along the shaft of his dick, indicating that he was just on the verge of coming. He wasn't sure he could hold off much longer.

Suddenly, May let out a muffled scream, and her legs began to jerk and spasm. Her eyes were shut tight, her face a picture of intense pleasure. Ash groaned and suddenly thrust forward hard, burying it as far up in her as it would go. His dick jerked and throbbed as it shot squirt after squirt of his hot cum deep into her. Finally, the spasms of pleasure subsided, and he just laid there with his dick still buried in her cunt.

While it was still hurting, May could feel great pleasure from each stroke as well. It continued as Ash was taking his time and holding his seed in while May tried to let herself relax. Finally, the pain faded to almost nothing. "Oh, Ash faster, please!" she suddenly shouted.

Though taken by surprise by May's sudden reversal, Ash just smirked as he granted her wish, and picked up the pace. Going fast, it felt even better, but at the same time, it brought Ash within a hair's width of releasing. "No, not now…please, hang in there!" He hoped that her end was approaching soon it seemed to take forever with fingering her he had no idea how he was going to pull this off!

To May, the friction and contractions created a delightful feeling she was familiar with through her ministrations. Ash felt May's walls squeeze him tight, forcing him to release. "May I can't hold on I'm gonna cum again!"

The orgasm the two shared was like nothing they had experienced by themselves before. Though only a second or two passed, the high seemed to last for an eternity. Finally, the two lovers felt the effects wear off and felt a sudden drain in energy, emphasized when Ash haphazardly fell on top of her. Neither one had felt so tired before, but the two just looked at each other in the eyes and smiled at one another as both Ash and May moved closer and kissed each other lightly.

Misty seeing what happened only smiled and soon moved over towards the two and the red-headed girl noticed the smile that's now on May's face. "So did you enjoy this then May?"

May looked up to Misty and nodded before lifting herself, up what little strength she had left in her body to pull Misty in for a kiss. "Oh I did, but I do hope we can do this more often."

Misty only smiled and nodded and looked to Ash who had a smile on his face knowing that this was something he wanted to do again. "I think that would be good May, maybe next time Ash here could do both of us at the same time?"

When she heard this May's face went red and while she wanted them to have that fun right now, she felt too tired to keep going, already feeling her eyes growing heavy. Both Ash and Misty noticed this too, and they wanted to get some rest also.

Ash and Misty both nodded, as they also felt tired, soon all three cuddled up to each other on Ash's bed with Misty on the right and May on the left soon all three lovers drifted into a deep slumber. All three still had smiled on their faces happy with the outcome, and all thanks to a prank from Gary.

 **A/N damn this took a long time mainly with so much going on in my life which sucks big time mind you, but no matter I'm, still so damn happy I have gotten this story up at long last. Now I do want to remind everyone that this is a one-shot, meaning there will be no follow-ups to the story sorry to anyone that wants to read more.**

 **Anyway, I do hope that you enjoyed the story, and I hope that you all leave me a review on what you thought of the story.**


End file.
